Fanservice
by Sherlockfan12
Summary: Everyone ships them, even John's blog fans, but will he ever get up the courage to find out how Sherlock really feels about their relationship? Slash, Johnlock fluff


**Author's Note:** _A quick fluffy little fanfic with John and Sherlock I know it wasn't very fan-service-y of me to skip to the next morning, but I'm sure your imagination is quite capable of filling in that gap if you must. I wanted to keep it light and 'clean'._

_It know it appears to move very quickly from first kiss to engaged, lol, but mostly I was thinking of Sherlock mentioning that as a joke (which later made me realize that while girls tend to try on the last name of their crush almost the minute they decide they like him, this wouldn't be a natural tendency for boys, heh) Although, I do picture them becoming so close before they even admit to being in love, that once they have they don't really need much of a trial period to know if they want to live with each-other...seeing as they already know what they're getting into._

_-Obligatory Disclaimer -_

_These characters belong to the BBC show writers Moffat and Gatiss. This is just fanfiction, no profits made, blah blah blah. And my apologies for any fangirlish butcherings which have no doubt occurred herein._

* * *

**Fanservice**

"Are you two gay?"

"You're obviously really close to this guy. Why aren't you just open about your relationship?"

"So you're not just flat-mates right?"

"You'd get even more hits if you'd tell us what you get up to together when you're not on cases. ;P "

"So the guy sees through everyone in seconds and you think his suspicion that you're into him is wrong?"

"You've saved each-other's lives on so many occasions, how could you not love each-other?"

"How do you guys celebrate after you've solved a case? ;) ;)"

"It's obvious he's in love with you."

"The way you talk about him there's no way you're straight."

"Why don't you just kiss him?"

"Just kiss him already."

"We all know you want to."

"You're not fooling anyone."

John stared stunned at the comments on his blog. He hadn't been reading them all lately, there were far too many, but he had just happened to curiously scroll down, and as he kept scrolling now it seemed they were all the same. He was speechless. Just as he started to glance over warily at Sherlock, he swooped in to peer over John's shoulder, and for an instant their faces nearly touched. John stared at him as if he'd seen a ghost and then snapped the computer shut.

"What was that?" Sherlock demanded.

"Nothing." John went brick-wall on him and abruptly got up from his chair, obviously with no destination except away from Sherlock's prying eyes, and wandered fidgitingly over to the desk where he set down his laptop and placed a large book on top of it which he pretended to read. He wasn't actually taking in any of the words as he sat there trying to process, or perhaps to not process, what he had just seen. Sherlock rolled his eyes and went back to pacing and muttering to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Later, when John went to make himself a sandwich, assuming his computer was safe while Sherlock was napping on the couch, Sherlock slipped over silently to check it. He snorted at the suggestion, inwardly sneering at all those stupid romantic busy bodies, getting themselves excited over the love lives of others. So that was what had spooked John. He glanced between the blog and John's back for several minutes, evaluating the situation. By the time John returned to place his sandwich plate on top of his computer, Sherlock was back on the couch. He could feel John looking at him.

He felt John looking at him all afternoon, and in the moments he wasn't looking, Sherlock looked back. He was careful not to let John catch the tail end of his shifting gaze, however, knowing even that would be enough to intimidate him while he mustered up his courage to address the issue in one way or another. It would be interesting to see what he decided. Sherlock thought smugly of John's haunted expression. He knew exactly what that meant. They had nailed him. John actually did want to kiss Sherlock, but didn't know how to go about it and was battling inside whether to let himself admit it. Sherlock had already guessed that John felt something like this, and he'd surprised himself to conclude he didn't mind if John chose to take their relationship a step further. In fact, he was slightly curious.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For a week Sherlock played a game of giving John every opportunity to kiss him. John came very close a number of times, but could never quite manage it. Sherlock found it amusing, although also rather annoying, to watch John as he fought with himself and tried to cover up the times he made a fool of himself when he came a little too close to giving in. Obviously he assumed Sherlock had zero interest in him, despite all the blatant cues Sherlock was giving him, and was too afraid of facing his shock and anger. Sometimes John could be tediously thick.

Finally one afternoon Sherlock called him over to look at something on his laptop. Instead of just standing close, John perched on the arm of his chair and leaned over him, but instead of looking at what he was showing him, he was looking at Sherlock. Perfect. Sherlock glanced up at him, and their eyes locked. He could see John mentally shoving aside all thoughts, determined this time to just act.

John took his face in both his hands. He looked completely terrified and completely desirous. Before Sherlock had quite prepared himself, John kissed him full on the mouth for a long moment, his grip becoming desperate as he got past his own shock. Sherlock found this was actually much more pleasant than he'd anticipated, and on the spot decided to run with it. So as John's grip relaxed, Sherlock wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down into his lap, not letting him get away, and continued kissing him.

When their lips finally broke apart so they could catch their breath they found themselves laughing as they took in each-other's faces with mild astonishment.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" Sherlock asked.

"I dunno. You?"

"I don't know." He drew John's head closer and spoke as their lips slipped together again "but I don't think intend to stop." They kissed again with increasing passion until they found themselves tumbling to the floor, where they lay, limbs tangled, laughing together.

"So. . . Not just flat-mates then?" John's eyes danced as he looked across the floor at Sherlock, finding his hand and twining their fingers together.

"Apparently not." Sherlock grinned back.

"You think this will really work?"

"It already does. The only part we were missing was the kissing."

John smiled "the best part."

"No the best part is I get to keep you."

"How could I ever want to be anywhere else?" John shook his head as his smile became a giddy grin.

". . . What do you say then, John Holmes?" Sherlock raised a brow inquiringly.

John snorted, "It sounds even more boring than my name now."

"Oh what's in a name!" Sherlock laughed and winked at him.

"Sherlock Watson doesn't exactly roll off the tongue does it?" John teased. Sherlock made a pained expression and they both giggled. Then fell to kissing once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sherlock!" John roared the next morning when he checked his blog.

Sherlock stumbled into the living room yawning and clutching the sheet around himself. "What?" he grumbled, "You don't have to be so loud." John glared at him as he stood there groggily scratching at the back of his head. "Oh!" he exclaimed dismissively, as he realized what John was on about. "They deserved some fan service didn't they? Besides, it will get us more views."

John gaped at him, "You recorded us?!"

Sherlock shrugged carelessly, shuffling over to peer at the view count over his shoulder.

John turned back to his laptop with a kind of growl. "I'm taking it down!"

"A bit late for that." Sherlock observed, draping his arms over John in a limp hug as he stood there blearily a moment longer, before turning toward the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye as he turned he caught sight of the green video light come on.

The next instant John had reached around and yanked the sheet off him as he stood up. He captured Sherlock in his arms from behind letting his hand stray down his bare stomach. "I'll give you fan service." He muttered dangerously in his ear.

"Oh will you?" Sherlock replied with a smirk.


End file.
